24fandomcom-20200223-history
Patty Brooks
Patty Brooks was the campaign manager of presidential candidate David Palmer's up until the night he won the Super Tuesday primaries on Day 1. Day 1 Patty stayed up the night before Super Tuesday to go over David Palmer's speech for the next day until after midnight. With Sherry's support, she persuaded him to play up the occasion in his speech. Shortly afterwards, she received a call from Martin Belkin who told her he would be landing in an hour. She told him to meet Secret Service at the breakfast and check in with them. Later she got a call from Maureen Kingsley, a reporter, which she passed onto David before offering Sherry some coffee. David ended his call sharply and handed the phone back to Patty, telling her that was all he needed. Later, David had Patty get in touch with Carl Webb, one of his campaign associates. She called him and gave the phone to David just as his children Keith and Nicole arrived at the hotel. Just after 4am Patty had David check over some papers. He told her they were fine, and they could finish it up after the breakfast. He then told her to catch a couple of hours of sleep. Nicole offered her a coffee but she declined, and then Palmer saw how exhausted she was and ordered she went to bed. She went, after making Palmer promise he would wake her if he needed anything. At 1:45pm, Patty asked Sherry to look over photos for the Time Magazine piece. Sherry selected one then went to speak to her son. Sherry then had Patty and Elizabeth Nash pack their things as they were leaving for Nevada. Elizabeth gave Patty one last piece of luggage to pass onto Sherry, and told her she was taking a later flight as she had to visit her aunt before leaving. Patty agreed to pass the luggage on, before telling another staffer to fax some estimations to an office. Later David had Patty tell Keith to come and speak to him on the balcony of the suite. Shortly after, he gave Patty an envelope containing a tape and told her to put it in the safe. After she did so, Sherry asked where David was. Patty told her that he and Mike were in the conference room meeting with the publicist for that evening. Sherry then talked about their victory in New York, before Patty carried on with her business. Patty then received a call from Jerry, which she tried to pass onto Sherry, but Sherry snapped at Patty that she was busy and would have to call him back. At 8pm, the results of the primary were announced, and Palmer won all eleven states. While the rest of the staff were celebrating, Patty finished up Palmer's victory speech. Sherry had approached Patty and persuaded her to seduce David in order to gain his trust - so when he entered her room, she began asking him about his family and if he was okay. After he had looked over the speech and was about to leave, she told him that she admired him for standing by his principles. Later she brought him the finished speech, which he checked before she gave it to Elaine to put on the teleprompter. She asked if she could work in his room, then took out her laptop. She then began to talk about how hard Palmer's day had been. She then expressed her desire to take care of him, and gave him a massage. Palmer told her that he didn't want to get too comfortable, so she left to prepare the next day's briefing with Mike. Just before David went for his victory speech, he thanked her for everything she had done for him. Patty attended the party and listened to Palmer's speech. As he talked, Sherry approached Patty and told her that she wouldn't be accompanying David to Dallas the following day, and asked her to make sure he didn't feel alone. Patty then mingled with the guests, and David introduced her to some people who complimented the speech she wrote. He had to take a call from Nina Myers so he excused himself. Later Patty found David again and told him the Wall Street Journal had some questions for him, and she had put together some old quotes for them. He told her that was fine, and that she looked gorgeous. She told him she had started preparing a Q&A about possible interviews he may face, and he asked to see it straight away. She went upstairs with him to go through it, and they talked about the questions he might be asked. David then offered her some champagne, and they talked about Patty's social life. They decided to take five minutes off, and Patty asked about David and Sherry and whether there had ever been anyone else. He asked if she was flirting, and she admitted that she was. Palmer then told Patty to arrange a meeting with Mike and Everly the next morning, and then they both returned to the party. Patty was at the bar when Sherry approached, and asked how the plan was going. Patty said it was working, but expressed concern that she was deceiving him - but Sherry assured her it was David's own good, and he needed someone like Patty. Patty said it would lead to other things, but Sherry dismissed that and stole Patty's cherry. Palmer left the party early and Patty followed him upstairs. He told her the Dallas schedule was fine, but when she asked if he needed anything else he motioned for the Secret Service agent to leave and asked her to sit. He told her they had started down a dangerous road, and she told him that she had always been attracted to him. He then gave her a key card for room 907, and told her to meet him there in twenty minutes. As she was readying herself to go there, Sherry came and asked what had happened. Patty explained and said she felt uncomfortable, but Sherry explained that it was important to gain his confidence, even it was through another woman. When Patty reached the room, Palmer asked if anyone saw her come up. He asked her to sit, then told her she was fired and had to leave immediately. He told her not to ask for a reference; he knew that she was conspiring with his wife against him. She told him that Sherry intimidated her and she didn't know what to say, but Palmer did not listen to her excuses and ordered her out of the hotel in thirty minutes. Memorable quotes * David Palmer: I hate this. "On this historic occasion?" * Patty Brooks: Well, it is an historic occasion, sir. ("Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am") *'David Palmer:' Are you flirting with me, Patty? *'Patty Brooks:' I don't know, I think I might be. ("Day 1: 9:00pm-10:00pm") Background information and notes * Tanya Wright is credited for "Day 1: 7:00pm-8:00pm," however she has no lines and only appears out of focus in the background of the final split screen. * In the 2013 [[24/India|Indian version of 24]], Patty Brooks's counterpart is Pooja Bharadwaj. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 1 characters Category:Civilians Category:David Palmer campaign supporters Category:Living characters